Slayers
Slayers (スレイヤー, Sureiyā) are beings who use a form of elements, and title of which one gains from the consuming of things like daemons, including all forms of negativity such as malevolence, hatred and despair. The Slayers are usually the ones that obtains the own powers when one of the elemental Daicrima crystals is implanted into their bodies. It is characterized by giving its user the ability to also turn into an element or force of nature, making them intangible even in the case of something solid like ice. These Slayers include Velvet Crowe (Darkness), Kamoana (Plant), Medissa, Orthros, Griffon (Beast), Raiyon (Thunder) ".''" :—About the Slayers. Appearances Gallery Description Slayers are a unique type of beings who utilize a form of elements, and is a master of their own singular element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own power. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Slayers are known to possess supernatural senses than those of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing, as well as distinctive characteristics and features such as slitted pupils, nails formed into claws, and noticeably sharper teeth. Slayers are also capable to create, absorb, manipulate, control, and transform their physical bodies into a mass of a natural element or force of nature, depending on their element. The user can transform partly, or completely, rendering any attack useless. It seems that, for some reason, all Slayers suffers from the price of losing one sense after becoming a Slayer: taste. Styles List of Slayers The Slayer of Fire The "'Slayer of Fire" (炎のスレイヤー, Honō no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Water The "Slayer of Water" (水のスレイヤー, Mizu no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Lightning The "Slayer of Lightning" (雷のスレイヤー, Kaminari no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Air The "Slayer of Air" (空気のスレイヤー, Kūki no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Ice The "Slayer of Ice" (氷のスレイヤー, Kōri no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Earth The "Slayer of Earth" (土のスレイヤー, Tsuchi no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Psychic The "Slayer of Psychic", is yet to be fully named. The Slayer of Beast The "Slayer of Beast" (獣のスレイヤー, Kemono no Sureiyā), is yet to be fully named. The Slayer of Tech The "Slayer of Iron" (鉄のスレイヤー, Tetsu no Sureiyā). The Slayer of Life The "Slayer of Life", is yet to be fully named. The Sage of Fear The "Slayer of Fear", is yet to be fully named. The Slayer of Poison The "Slayer of Poison" (毒のスレイヤー, Doku no Sureiyā), is yet to be fully named. The Slayer of Plant The "Slayer of Plant", is yet to be fully named. The Slayer of Aether The "Slayer of Aether", is yet to be fully named. The Slayer of Darkness The "Slayer of Darkness" (闇のスレイヤー, Yami no Sureiyā) is Velvet Crowe. The Slayer of Light The "Slayer of Light'" (光のスレイヤー, ''Hikari no Sureiyā) Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Fire * Water * Electricity * Air * Ice * Earth * Psychic * Beast * Metal * Life * Fear * Poison * Plant * Aether * Dark * Light * Elemental attacks * Elemental furies History Past Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Slayers